Tatuagem
by WinchesterBlack
Summary: Hogwarts estava em clima de pré-batalha, mas o assunto que preocupava alguns alunos, não poderia ser menos adolescente possível! Harry, Hermione e Ron, não eram mais vistos juntos, o que poderia ter acontecido para os inseparáveis amigos estarem distantes? E porque uma certa sonserina estava, discretamente, sempre atrás do amigo ruivo do garoto-que-sobreviveu?


_**Tatuagem**_

* * *

_**Notas iniciais:**_

_Oiii leitores lindux!_

_Essa é minha primeira fic da saga do bruxinho mais querido e amado de todos os tempos! _

_Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu amei escrever!_

_Leiam sem moderação e não deixem de conferir também a notinha no final do chap.!_

* * *

_**Capítulo único**_

Era o inicio do sexto ano letivo em Hogwarts, tudo estava ainda mais tenso e sombrio do que nos anos anteriores. O que não é de se admirar visto que o Lorde das trevas retornou ainda mais forte e determinado a exterminar o garoto-que-sobreviveu, Harry Potter, e destruir o castelo que abriga a escola de magia mais famosa e conceituada do mundo mágico.

Mas o que mais afligia o coração da garota grifinória naquele momento, eram os seus sentimentos confusos com relação aos seus amados amigos, Ron e Harry.

Hermione não conseguia entender como ela, uma aluna exemplar que sabe variados feitiços, em sua maioria dificílimos que nem mesmo o Potter sabe conjurar, pode estar tão confusa e dividida entre duas pessoas tão diferentes como seus amigos.

Ela sempre sentiu pelo Weasley algo peculiar, certa irritação por suas brincadeiras idiotas, carinho por sua lealdade ao Harry, mesmo quando o ruivo estava zangado com o moreno, ele sempre defendia o garoto-que-sobreviveu com tanta determinação, era ate surpreendente. Assim como sua coragem nascida do medo nos momentos mais precisos e perigosos, a fazendo se orgulhar imensamente dele.

Em contra partida seu instinto protetor pelo Harry sempre vai ao extremo quando o garoto consciente ou inconscientemente se coloca em perigo. Hermione nunca parou para analisar as reações intensas que sua mente e seu corpo sentem na presença ou a falta do moreno de olhos verdes.

Sempre achou que tudo o que sente pelo Harry fosse apenas amizade, a mais pura e verdadeira amizade. Mas em seu intimo, bem no fundo, ela sempre soube da estranha e avassaladora atração que seus corpos e almas sentem um pelo outro.

É inegável a ligação que existe entre eles, ate mesmo Ron já havia percebido isso.

No entanto Hermione sabe que por mais que seus sentimentos não sejam assim tão fraternais em relação ao Harry, ainda havia muitas outras implicações como, por exemplo, os irmãos Weasley, Ron e Ginny.

Mesmo que a ruiva esteja de namorico com Dean, Hermione sabe que o coração de sua amiga Ginny sempre pertenceu ao Potter. E isso nunca antes foi tão doloroso quanto agora, pois admitir pra si mesma que nutre sentimentos românticos em relação à Harry não era nada fácil.

Ainda mais agora com todas as atenções que ele vem recebendo das garotas da escola. O que esta havendo com aquelas "Maria vassouras" afinal de contas? Já não basta o fato de ter uma amiga querida apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto que ela, agora aparece esse aglomerado de piriguetes dando em cima do seu...

_O que é isso Hermione, ele não é nada seu garota, conforme-se! Ele nunca lhe verá com olhos apaixonados, afinal tem uma imensidão de garotas praticamente pulando no colo dele!_

Pensava a garota folheando um dos muitos livros de feitiços, sentada em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca, seu refugio nos últimos dias.

Estava evitando ao máximo a companhia dos amigos, não queria lhes preocupar com seu comportamento muitas vezes irrequieto e reflexivo. Por isso fugia e se escondia pelos arredores do castelo, ou ficava na biblioteca como agora na companhia de seus inseparáveis livros. Podia estar passando por momentos difíceis, mas não descuidava dos seus estudos, afinal os últimos tempos não estão propensos a descuidos.

Hermione estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem notara que estava sendo meticulosamente observada.

Ele já havia percebido o comportamento irrequieto e ate arredio da sua amiga, mas não entendia porque ela não se abria com ele, pois sempre foram os melhores amigos.

Sabia que _sua_ Mione estava preocupada com alguma coisa muito complicada, pois já notara por muitas vezes seu semblante se transformar em varias caretas, muitas ate engraçadas, durante as aulas e no horário das refeições.

Harry tentou se aproximar para saber o que se passava com ela, mas sempre que estava próximo o bastante, Mione esquivava de suas perguntas ou simplesmente dizia que não era nada demais, dizia ser apenas o clima pré-batalha com o Lorde das trevas!

Ate parece que ela o enganava, Hermione podia esquivar de suas perguntas com respostas evasivas, mas não podia fugir ao seu olhar perscrutador.

- Harry! – Hermione sussurrou o nome do garoto de forma doce e com um leve sorriso no canto dos seus tentadores lábios.

Potter não acreditava no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar. Tudo bem que era normal amigos pensarem uns nos outros, mas não com aquele sorriso lindo, ou o olhar perdido, como se estivesse tendo os melhores pensamentos de sua vida.

Seu coração acelerou com um pensamento insano que lhe ocorreu, roubando sua sanidade aos poucos e um sorriso radiante despontar em seus lábios. Não era possível que Hermione, a Mione estivesse sentindo algo por ele, alem de amizade.

Mas Harry tem que confessar que desde que seus olhos pousaram na figura daquela garota, que há seis anos atrás conheceu no Expresso de Hogwarts e viajaram de trem juntos indo para a escola de magia, sua vida se transformou. Seus sentimentos se transformaram, ele passou a viver e sentir coisas que jamais poderia imaginar viver, e ao lado dela, sempre ao lado dela.

Tudo bem que seu amigo Ronald estava sempre com eles, mas Mione sempre o encorajou a fazer o certo e sempre lhe trouxe a razão, quando se via perdido em pensamentos derrotistas e vingativos. Ela sempre esteve lá por ele e para ele, nunca o abandonou, nunca o rejeitou, ficando ao seu lado incondicionalmente.

Não havia duvidas que Harry nutria por Hermione muito mais que amizade, mas ele sabia que ela também sentia algo pelo Ron. E isso o confundia e o frustrava, pois não teria coragem de se colocar entre os dois dessa forma, pois ele desconfiava que o ruivo também tinha interesse na amiga.

Portanto ficaria na dele, esperaria que as coisas se resolvessem de forma natural, esperaria o próximo passo de Mione, pois tudo dependeria dela agora, estava nas mãos dela escolher com quem ficar. Ele não poderia interferir, apenas não se afastaria, isso ele não faria, mesmo se ela pedisse.

_**************HHrS2HHr************_

**_Dias depois..._**

Ron não estava entendendo o que acontecia com seus amigos, primeiro foi a Hermione fugindo dele e de Harry, agora é o próprio Potter que esta distante.

_O que por Merlim deu na cachola daqueles dois?_ Pensava exasperado!

Precisava conversar com aqueles egoístas, como podem deixá-lo de fora assim, afinal não são amigos? Tudo bem que ele não era muito bom em resolver problemas, não sabia dizer palavras bonitas de consolo nem nada do tipo, mas ele sempre estaria ao lado deles, nunca os abandonaria.

Estava decidido, os procuraria e faria com que falassem tudo para ele, e seria agora! Saiu às pressas do quarto que dividia com Harry, Neville e Seamus, precisava encontrá-lo, e interroga-lo não deixaria para depois porque sentia que a coisa era séria. Se não fosse a Hermione já teria feito alguma coisa a respeito, ela é sempre a primeira a quebrar o gelo, ou clima estranho entre os amigos. Mas dessa vez ela esta tão ou mais esquiva que o Potter e isso sim o estava preocupando.

Ron sempre, secretamente, admirou a Mione. Não que tivesse vergonha ou algo do tipo de dizer a alguém sobre isso... Ok ele morria de vergonha quando o assunto eram garotas. Mas ela era diferente alem de ser sua amiga, ela é muito bonita e muito, muito, mas muito inteligente mesmo, o que de certa forma dificultava ainda mais as coisas!

Então ficava na dele admirando-a de longe, mas ai apareceu aquele Krum conquistador barato de uma figa e ele viu que tinha uma quedinha pela Granger. Mas o tempo passou e nada evoluía entre eles, e ele percebia certos olhares entre ela e o Harry, mesmo ele dizendo ainda gostar da Cho, o que para o Weasley aquilo não passou de uma paixonite sem importância!

Afinal de contas seu amigo merecia alguém melhor, visto que a garota ainda chorava pelo Digori. Nada contra o garoto, mas ela estava com o Harry poxa, tinha que ter um pouco mais de respeito por ele, e não ficasse pelos cantos lamentando a falta de outro!

Bom esse seu interesse pela Mione não durou muito, como ele em seu intimo mesmo achou, claro que ele a ama, mas é como ama a Ginny, como uma irmã. E falando em sua irmã caçula, parece que o namorico dela com o Dean esta ficando serio, o que de certo modo o deixa mais tranqüilo, porque se ela ainda gostasse de Harry, as coisas poderiam se complicar um pouquinho...

Ainda bem que não rolou nada entre ele e Hermione, ainda mais agora que esta rolando um clima com uma garota da Sonserina. Putz! Ta ai uma coisa da qual ele não teve coragem de falar para ninguém ainda, nem mesmo aos seus melhores amigos. Ron ate tentou, mas como os dois o esta evitando... Fica difícil ne?

Nem quer estar perto quando eles souberem de quem ele esta afim. Ele mesmo não acredita que teve mesmo aqueles sonhos com ela. Justo com ela, aquela garota que estava sempre com Malfoy e companhia... E aquela piscadela que ela lhe direcionou na saída no fim da aula de herbologia, tinha ate olhado para os lados achando que tivesse sido para alguém atrás dele. Inacreditável!

_Pansy... Pansy Parkinson!_

Foco Ron, você precisa achar o Harry e a Hermione e tirar tudo isso a limpo. Saber exatamente o que esta acontecendo, mesmo já tendo uma idéia do motivo para ambos estarem distantes assim. Mas queria ver e ouvir deles, pois tinha algo a mais nessa historia, porque se fosse só o fato de se gostarem, tudo bem quase todos os alunos e alguns professores já desconfiam e faz tempo.

Mas ele também percebeu que alem de terem se afastado dele, eles também não estão sendo vistos juntos, o que vai contra a sua teoria. Então era bom encontra-los e resolverem isso logo, pois as coisas vão ficar feias para o lado do Harry. Era visível isso, ate o ar estava diferente, a atmosfera estava pesada, as pessoas e seres mágicos estavam inquietos...

O Lorde das trevas estava muito mais próximo do que imaginavam.

**************HHrS2HHr**************

Harry estava no salão comunal da grifinoria com seus outros companheiros de casa, quase todos na verdade, faltavam só a Mione e o Ron, o que era uma tremenda coincidência ou não. Nem queria saber se estivessem realmente juntos, não era de sua conta!

Tudo bem poderia estar exagerando e fantasiando algo que não existe, ainda, mas já tem um tempo que estava ali tentando se divertir e esperando qualquer um deles aparecer. No entanto nem a Hermione nem o Ron apareceram! Será que estavam juntos em algum canto do castelo? Será que assumiram algum compromisso e ele não estava sabendo? Ou isso não passa mesmo de uma coincidência e ele esta assim por puro ciúme?

Harry levantou de onde estava sentado e começou a andar de um lado ao outro pensativo. Seus companheiros grifinorios tentavam entender esse seu comportamento, mas assim que perceberam a ausência de duas pessoas, que viviam sempre o rodeando, não estarem ali, compreenderam imediatamente a situação.

Os garotos mais próximos do trio maravilha não entendiam o que aconteceu para que eles se afastassem assim de repente. Primeiro foi Hermione que não andava mais com os dois garotos, depois Ron que não aparecia mais ao lado de Harry. Que eles se lembrem isso aconteceu apenas uma vez e foi quando houve o Torneio Tribruxo. Mas naquela ocasião Hermione não abandonara o Potter, pelo o contrario, foi à única que ficou ao seu lado ate o fim, independente de todos terem lhe virado as costas.

Contudo sabiam que o que seja que aconteceu, ou esteja acontecendo, eles resolveriam, pois nunca viram uma amizade tão sincera, quanto à do trio de bruxos jovens mais promissor de todos os tempos.

- Chega! Eu não agüento mais isso, tenho que resolver essa situação, já esta ficando ridículo! – Todos se assustaram com o grito do garoto-que-sobreviveu.

- Harry você esta bem? – Ginny Weasley, que estava sentada em uma almofada próxima à lareira junto com seu atual namorado Dean, se aproximou de Harry preocupada com aquele rompante do amigo.

Ginny sempre fora apaixonada pelo Potter, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Ainda mais depois que ele começou aquele romance ridículo com a Cho Chang. Então cansada de ficar sofrendo e lamentando algo que em seu intimo sabia que nunca aconteceria, deu uma chance ao Dean aceitando seu pedido de namoro.

A principio não se sentia bem estando nos braços de outro, beijando a boca de outro, fazendo e recebendo carinhos em outro garoto. Carinhos esses guardados em seu intimo com tanto zelo para Harry. Mas com o tempo esse sentimento que tinha pelo Potter foi esfriando, diminuindo, não que o tenha esquecido, longe disso.

Ainda sente algo se remexer em seu estomago quando esta perto dele, mas Dean tem sido tão carinhoso e dedicado em lhe conquistar, que ela se sente confusa com relação a todos os seus sentimentos. E também tem percebido certos olhares entre Hermione e Harry, e todo esse afastamento deles só confirmou suas suspeitas. _Estão apaixonados!_

Mas inacreditavelmente eles nem haviam percebido isso, pois estavam tão empenhados em fugirem um do outro e possivelmente deles mesmos, que simplesmente não conseguiam enxergar que se amam muito mais do que imaginam.

- Ginny eu... Er... Eu... – Potter não conseguia formular uma frase coerente, pois ele sabia que se dissesse algo naquele momento seria mentira.

Ele não estava bem, nada bem para ser mais exato. E tudo culpa dela, de sua adorada e sumida amiga! Ok estava sendo exageradamente dramático, algo bem típico do Ron, não dele. Quanta falta àqueles idiotas o fazem! Porque o abandonaram? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

- Harry tudo bem, você sabe que pode me contar o que esta acontecendo, não é? – A Weasley se aproximou um pouco mais pegando na mão do garoto, e falando mais baixo para que ninguém os escutasse.

- O problema Ginny, é que nem eu mesmo sei o que esta acontecendo. – Dizendo isso a abraçou levemente e beijou-lhe a testa, afastando-se em seguida e saindo da sala comunal cabisbaixo.

A garota ainda ficou um tempo parada, surpresa por não ter desmaiado ou algo assim, pela proximidade de seu antigo amor. Mas assim que o tinha perdido de vista, ela acordou daquele transe e correu em sua direção, tinha que lhe contar algo importante.

- Harry, espere! – Assim que ouviu seu nome, o garoto virou seu corpo, que a cada dia perdia os traços infantis e em seu lugar formas adultas surgiam, lhe dando mais graciosidade e firmeza em seu caminhar e em cada gesto que fizesse. O que não passava despercebido aos olhos das garotas do castelo. Todas as garotas!

- Oi... – Sua voz antes rouca e grave, agora não passava de um sussurro.

- Ela esta na sala precisa. – Disse rapidamente e ofegante pela corrida. Piscou o olho esquerdo para um confuso Potter. – Hermione. É onde tem se escondido nos últimos dias, visto que você a tem procurado incessantemente por todo o castelo. – O garoto a olhava sem entender. Como a Ginny sabia que estava à procura da Granger? A Weasley fez um som de impaciência e colocando as mãos na cintura completou. – Francamente Harry, estava tão obvio onde ela poderia estar!

Harry nem se despediu da Weasley direito, apenas lhe sorriu o sorriso mais sincero e agradecido que já tinha dado a alguém nos últimos meses. Correu em direção a sala vai e vem, ou sala precisa, como quiser chamar. Sentia uma estranha movimentação no estomago, como se tivesse varias "coisas" passeando por todo ele.

Nunca havia sentido tanta ansiedade, nem mesmo quando nutria aquela paixonite pela Cho. Sabia que muita coisa dependia daquele encontro. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não era um encontro era apenas... Um re-encontro? Ok sua mente estava uma bagunça, nem sabia direito o que pensar.

Chegou enfim a parede que esconde a entrada da sala precisa. Sua respiração estava irregular pela corrida, algumas gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, sua garganta seca, mas ele não sabia se pelo exercício ou se pela ansiedade de revê-la.

Assim que a porta se materializou a sua frente, ele a empurrou entrando em seguida. A primeira coisa que viu foi à decoração diferente no interior da sala. Que naquele momento tinha se transformado no interior de um quarto feminino.

Harry curioso como só ele, começou a percorrer o espaço da peça olhando tudo atentamente. Haviam muitas fotos espalhadas pelo ambiente, eram em sua maioria fotos de pessoas desconhecidas, mas uma acima da cabeceira da cama lhe chamou a atenção, pois era uma foto com ele, Ron e Mione.

Estavam no primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts, tinham acabado de se conhecerem, mas via-se de longe o quanto já se gostavam e seriam amigos para sempre. Sorriu com a lembrança de como depois de tirar essa foto o Ron tinha tentado fazer um feitiço, mas infelizmente não tinha conseguido fazer corretamente, no entanto na primeira tentativa de Hermione eles puderam degustar aquela maravilha de cerveja amanteigada.

Ainda sorrindo de suas memórias, Harry sentiu um familiar perfume de margaridas o inebriar, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios. Fechou os olhos tentando memorizar aquele aroma que tanto lhe agrada e fascina, o cheiro de sua Mione. Mas um barulho de um suspiro próximo o fez abrir os olhos e virar seu corpo na direção que vinha o som.

**************HHrS2HHr****************

Ron estava tão concentrado em encontrar seus amigos, que não percebeu que estava sendo seguido pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ela não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, na verdade não entendia o que ela mesma fazia seguindo aquele... Aquele esquisito do Weasley. Não entendia como ela poderia estar sentindo o mínimo de interesse por aquele pirralho.

Se fosse por um daqueles gêmeos, não que fosse de alguma forma melhor, mas eram mais velhos e tinham aquelas idéias loucas que eram seu charme. Mas e o pirralho? O que aquele... Ronald tinha de interessante pelo amor de Merlim? Ah claro a amizade com o Potter e a coisinha de sangue ruim!

Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que fosse legal ainda existir uma amizade como a daqueles três. O que não se via na casa da Sonserina, lá era um covil de cobras, literalmente. Principalmente o trio idiota composto e encabeçado por Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle. Um bando de otários isso sim!

Tentou lutar contra essa "coisa" que estava sentindo, mas parecia ate feita de feitiço de cola permanente, quanto mais se afastava mais grudado em si isso ficava! _Creduh_!

_Deve ser algum feitiço só pode! E um feitiço que deu muito errado... Ok ele não é assim tão grotesco, mas poxa é um grifinorio e ainda por cima Weasley! Mas infelizmente não se pode mandar no coração, ou fazer uma magia que nos faça escolher a quem amar. Por Merlim! Eu pensei mesmo isso? Amar? Não isso deve ser apenas uma paixonite, que ira acabar quando o desejo for aplacado, saciado._

E para isso acontecer o quanto antes, teria que se aproximar dele e... Ate tentou jogar charme para o ruivo, mas o cara é lento demais.

_Deve ser por isso que nunca rolou nada entre ele e a sang... A Granger._

Mas analisando de perto a situação, achava que a grifinória já estava apaixonada pelo Potter. Mais uma fã pro clube do garoto-que-sobreviveu.

_Devo confessar que ele ate que é bonitinho, ok um tremendo gato com aqueles olhos verdes, e aquele corpo que esta tomando formas mais, digamos avantajadas. Há muito potencial nele, se me entendem._

_Contudo não é com ele que tenho sonhado, não é sua voz que desejo escutar sussurrar meu nome, nem seu calor me aquecer nas noites frias deste castelo. OMG! Vou enlouquecer se não fazer algo para aplacar essa "coisa" que me domina toda vez que o vejo passar pelos corredores de Hogwarts._

**************HHrS2HHr**************

Hermione sabia que estava sendo covarde, algo que nunca tinha sido antes. Mas era tão difícil estar tão perto do Harry e não fazer o que mais tinha vontade, que era beijá-lo ate não poder mais...

Outra coisa que descobriu sobre si mesma, seu autocontrole era nulo estando muito próxima dele.

_Raios! _

Ela não podia mais ficar brincando de gato e rato assim, tinha que tomar uma atitude urgente! Mesmo correndo o risco de perder a amizade das duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Ron e Harry.

Agora ela sabia exatamente o que sentia pelos dois amigos. Depois de tanto sofrer, pensar, ponderar e perceber a diferença que a ausência de cada um significava para ela, Mione soube distinguir o amor fraternal que sente pelo Weasley. E a doce e inebriante paixão pelo Potter!

Só de lembrar de seu sorriso tímido e sincero, ela sente-se esquentar. O coração aos pulos no peito, uma leve camada de suor cobrir-lhe a face e nuca. E um sorriso débil surgir em seus lábios.

Com esse turbilhão de sensações a percorrer seu corpo, ela levanta da cama do quarto na sala precisa, seu refugio nos últimos dias, e se encaminha ao banheiro do mesmo, com o intuito de lavar seu rosto e afugentar, por enquanto, essas sensações proibidas.

Proibidas pelo fato de achar que nunca seria correspondida pelo Harry. Mas ao voltar ao quarto, Hermione nota a presença daquele a quem esteve fugindo desesperadamente nos últimos dias. Harry Potter!

Ele estava parado em frente à cama, e de perfil a ela, olhando com um lindo sorriso em seus tentadores lábios a sua foto favorita, onde estava com os seus dois amigos inseparáveis.

_Perfeito! Como alguém pode alcançar um grau de perfeição assim?_ Pensava a Granger ao suspirar, mais uma vez, na presença do garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Ao escutar seu suspiro ele se vira com aquele sorriso ainda em seus lábios, Mione teve que morder o lábio inferior para prender o gemido que tentava escapar por sua garganta. Droga! Seria sempre assim agora? Não poderia estar perto dele sem bancar a menininha idiota e sentimentalista?

Mas ela sabia muito bem a resposta disso: SIM! Seria sempre assim dali para frente...

- Mione... – Harry não acreditava em como sua amiga estava ainda mais linda... Como isso era possível?

- Harry... – Ela não conseguia disfarçar a emoção que sua voz transbordava ao pronunciar o nome daquele que aprendeu amar tão intensamente.

- Porque Mione? Porque se afastou de mim? – Ele queria dizer de nós. Mas sua boca não obedecia a sua mente naquele momento.

- Eu não sei...

- Não minta para mim Hermione. Minta para todos e ate para você, mas nunca para mim! – O Potter via nos olhos da Granger certa confusão e hesitação, ele sabia que ela mentia, muito mal por sinal, mas mentia naquele momento.

- Harry, por favor, me perdoe, mas eu não consigo. – Dizendo isso a garota tenta se afastar ainda mais dele, mas Harry foi mais rápido dando passos largos e chegando perto o bastante para lhe segurar firmemente pelo braço.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga a verdade. Diga o porquê de se afastar assim, de me abandonar. – Exigia ele, já não podia viver sem a presença dela em sua vida. Ao menos que fosse sincera, já que não queria mais ser sua amiga, que fosse ao menos verdadeira.

- Eu te amo! – Não agüentando mais tanta pressão, tanto do seu amigo, quanto do seu próprio coração, Hermione diz o que lhe atormentara todos esses dias de afastamento.

A carranca que se formara no rosto do garoto quando a interpelara, se desfez rapidamente quando ouviu a declaração sussurrada da Granger. Harry não acreditava, quer dizer, era bom demais para ser real. Será que escutara mesmo isso? Ou seus ouvidos lhe pregavam uma peça? Hermione também o amava da mesma forma que ele a ela?

A garota não conseguia distinguir se o sorriso que Harry lhe dava era de felicidade ou outra coisa, tipo "fala sério". Ela temia por sua reação, por isso fugia tão desesperadamente da sua presença sempre que possível.

- Eu também te amo Mione... – Dito isso, Harry desceu seus braços que estavam a segurando pelos ombros, para a cintura fina da garota, aproximando seus corpos em um abraço apertado, sentindo seus corações baterem no mesmo ritmo alucinado.

Seus rostos se aproximavam como imas, as respirações se misturavam, e quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, foi a melhor sensação que já sentiram na vida. Seus lábios moviam sem pressa, degustando, saboreando, os braços da garota foram timidamente ao pescoço do garoto enlaçando-o e apertando ainda mais o abraço. As mãos de Harry seguravam a cintura de Hermione com segurança, como nunca antes, com ela ele sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer, não tinha vergonha ou timidez, ali era seu lugar.

O beijo que a principio era calmo, foi se transformando em mais e mais intenso, a cada vez que as línguas se encontravam em uma dança alucinante de prazer. Seus gostos misturados era um combustível a mais a toda perfeição que aquele beijo se tornava. Mas o ar era necessário, então foram parando o beijo com deliciosos selinhos.

Olharam-se por um tempo indefinido, apenas admirando um ao outro. Algumas caricias eram feitas em meio a beijos rápidos, mas intensos. Nenhuma palavra fora proferida, não era preciso, seus olhares a todo o momento conectados, já diziam tudo:

_**Amavam-se verdadeiramente!**_

***************HHrS2HHr***************

Ron já estava mais que cansado de percorrer aquele imenso castelo e nada de encontrar os seus amigos. Estava a ponto de desistir daquela busca infrutífera, quando notou, finalmente, passos atrás de si. Estavam o seguindo! Mas quem? Não conseguia ver quem era, estava muito escuro, e a pessoa que o seguia se aproveitava desse fato, para se manter em incógnita.

_OMG! Como alguém pode ser tão... Tão Weasley assim? _

Pensava a garota incrédula com a forma distraída do ruivo, fazia mais de meia hora que o seguia e só agora ele parecia se aperceber desse fato. Isso por que ela teve que praticamente "gritar" com os pés, de tanto que pisava forte para assim, ele notar sua presença!

_Céus! Quem será que o estava seguindo? _

Ron apressou-se mais em seu caminhar, mas seu perseguidor também o fez. O garoto não parava de pensar que poderia ser algum comensal da morte lhe perseguindo, com o intuito de atingir ao Harry, visto que ele era seu melhor amigo.

Não lhe passava pela cabeça que era a garota sonserina tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Ok, era a hora de uma abordagem mais direta! Pansy já não agüentava mais esse joguinho de gato e rato, então cansada da atitude lerda do garoto, decidiu aborda-lo ela mesma. Sabia que ele tinha interesse nela, não era idiota, percebia sempre seus olhares cobiçosos para ela, que sempre lhe retribuía, mas o Weasley era ou muito tímido ou burro mesmo, pois nunca se aproximara dela.

Então, esperou que ele fosse um pouco mais adiante no corredor, próximo a uma ala ainda mais escura do castelo, e jogou-lhe um feitiço.

- Imobilus! – Não era nada muito perigoso, era apenas um feitiço de paralisação.

Pansy queria-o bem quietinho, assim poderia se declarar de uma vez, e caso ele fosse indiferente a ela, iria ao menos se aproveitar roubando-lhe um beijo, pois sua boca salivava por sentir o gosto daquele grifinorio.

Ron não acreditava que tinha sido tão descuidado. _Cara, que vacilo!_ Ter sido pego por um feitiço tão simples assim? Se Hermione ou o Harry soubessem disso, eles ficariam envergonhados da sua total falta de preparo!

Ele escutava os passos do seu perseguidor mais próximos a cada segundo, e junto com ele um cheiro bem característico, capim limão! Ok ele já havia sentido aquele cheiro antes, mas onde?

A cada passo que dava, Pansy sentia seu coração bombear o sangue por suas veias mais rapidamente, e concentrando-se uma boa parte em suas faces. Droga! Odiava quando isso acontecia. Ficar corada, era algo que acontecia somente quando pensava ou estava na presença daquele Weasley.

Assim que a figura de seu perseguidor saiu das sombras, Ron não podia acreditar! Sua boca abriu em um perfeito "O" tamanha sua surpresa. Era ela, Pansy, Pansy Parkinson!

A garota teve que segurar o riso que se formara em seus lábios, ao ver a expressão surpresa do Weasley. Mas ela tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer. Ainda era um mistério muito grande de como havia se interessado por ele. Com tanto garoto mais... Adequado a ela, mesmo na sonserina. Ela veio a se interessar exatamente por um grifinorio? E Weasley ainda por cima!

Ron não entendia o porquê da garota sonserina o imobilizar daquele jeito. Será que ela tinha sido convocada a ser uma comensal? Mas se fora, então porque não tinha o eliminado ainda?

E o que mais o estava perturbando, porque se sentia como um franguinho de padaria dos trouxas, com aquele olhar intenso que ela lhe lançava, como um cachorro a examinar sua refeição!

- Finalmente, Weasley! – A voz da garota era rouca e profunda, por causa de toda a tensão do momento, e também por finalmente o ter assim ao seu alcance.

Ron queria perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas estava impossibilitado pelo feitiço, e também tinha que admitir que estivesse com certo medo do que aquela garota era capaz de fazer consigo. Mas também sentia uma aura sensual os envolver. Loucura!

Pansy aproximava lentamente de sua "presa", olhando-o detalhadamente. Começando pelos pés, passando pelas pernas grossas... Wow onde o Weasley encontrou aqueles músculos todos? Passou o olhar por seus quadris.

_Humm! Que volume é aquele heim?_ Se perguntava ao vislumbrar um montinho nas calças do ruivo. Foi subindo o olhar por seu abdômen, e peitoral largo, devido aos treinos de quadribol, depois se detendo em seu rosto. E perdeu-se ali na intensidade do olhar do seu ruivo...

_Ok, ela esta me secando?_ Pensava Ron, ao ver em como a Parkinson o despia com o olhar. E isso fez o sangue dele ferver, não de raiva e sim de excitação, fazendo outra parte de seu corpo "acordar" com aquele olhar... Engoliu em seco!

Não agüentando mais aquela situação, Pansy colou seu corpo ao do ruivo, passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e aproximou seus rostos lentamente olhando nos olhos do garoto, queria ver suas reações.

Ron entendendo, finalmente, as intenções de Pansy, fechou seus olhos esperando, ansiosamente, pelo tão desejado beijo. Seus lábios se moldaram em um encaixe perfeito, lábios macios, molhados, saborosos. Suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra em uma dança sincronizada, simplesmente perfeita.

Depois de segundos, minutos, horas... Não sabiam precisar realmente quanto tempo, se afastaram ofegantes. E só então, perceberam que o Weasley havia se libertado do feitiço, pois seus braços estavam envolta da cintura da garota, em um aperto seguro e gostoso, os unindo ainda mais.

- Como você...

- Eu não sei! – Ele a interrompeu sorrindo, também não entendendo como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas estava grato, pois assim pode sentir aquele corpo quente ainda mais próximo de si.

- Ok, já que aparentemente não tem explicação. Podemos continuar de onde paramos? – Ela não queria falar, não queria nada, alem de beijar aquela boca doce e tentadora do Weasley.

Ron não precisou de outro convite, puxou-a para perto de si com certa urgência, e grudou seus lábios aos dela novamente. O beijo agora era fogoso, luxurioso e muito bom. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da garota e as dela não ficavam atrás, pelo contrario, desbravavam o corpo daquele que lhe invadia os sonhos todas as noites.

* * *

_**Alguns dias após...**_

Harry e Hermione, Ron e... Pansy, estavam no Sete Vassouras conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada, em mais um feriado da escola de magia.

Não eram mais o trio maravilha, e sim um quarteto, quase, fantástico! Agora tinham mais uma amiga inseparável. Pansy, a sonserina.

No inicio Potter e Mione, não acreditaram no que os seus olhos viam, o Ron e a Parkinson, aos beijos no corredor do castelo. Era surreal! Pensaram que ela estivesse o usando para atingir o Harry, ou fosse mais uma das gracinhas do Malfoy. Mas com o tempo perceberam o quanto à garota estava realmente envolvida pelo Weasley.

Então, sem o que fazer, visto a alegria do garoto ruivo quando perto da sonserina. Eles decidiram não interferir, mas ficariam de olho caso ela o magoasse de alguma forma.

O relacionamento de Harry e Hermione, não foi exatamente uma surpresa a ninguém no castelo. Pois todos já esperavam por algo assim. Mas o repentino namoro de Pansy e Ron, foi alvo de fofoca por dias, semanas... E ainda causa certo furor, pois Draco não se conforma de sua colega de casa ter se bandeado para o grupo inimigo.

Mas nada disso importava para o quarteto, quase, fantástico. Tudo o que lhes era precioso estava ali ao alcance de suas mãos.

A pessoa amada, os amigos verdadeiros e leais que conquistaram ao longo dos anos na escola de magia. E os novos amigos que incorporaram nas ultimas semanas.

O mundo mágico podia estar passando por momentos tensos, mas eles sabiam que poderiam contar uns com os outros. E que estando unidos teriam mais chances de derrotar o Lorde das trevas, pois eles têm em seu favor, algo que Voldemort nunca teve ou terá...

O **Amor**!

Fim

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Ain! Eu amodoro essa fic, é meu bebê...

Gente, espero que tenham gostado, esse é um presentinho para todos os Pottermaniacos do site. Eu sei que ficou bem "pura" essa one-shot, mas essa era minha intenção. Fazer algo mais light. No entanto não fiquem tristes *momentomeachando*, pois pensei em fazer uma continuação. Ainda não sei se será outra one ou seria uma shot-fic. Não me decidi ainda, mas quando estiver tudo acertado em minha mente inquieta, eu aviso a vocês...

Ah! E o que acharam dos casais heim? Confesso que amo o Harry e a Mione juntos, são lindinhux demais! E o que dizer do Ron e a Pansy? Adorei esse shipper inédito! Pelo ao menos nunca li nada desses dois juntos antes... (se alguém sabe de alguma fic com eles me fala viu?)...

Então, meus leitores maravilhosos leiam, comentem e recomendem bastante...

E, se não for pedir de mais, leiam as minhas outras fic´s e deixem muitos reviews também ok?

Beijinhux!

30-08-2014


End file.
